Reminiscence
by PacificRomance
Summary: “You know, if our two dimwitted best friends can finally make things work maybe there is still hope for us too.” Her eyes shone as she smiled to him and said, “Yea, maybe.”


A/N: Okay, so you're probably all wondering how I can possibly be posting a story so soon after the ending of gossip girl. Did I write this while the show was on? Well, I'll tell you, I did. But only because my stupid school's cable network lost the CW! Ugh. I was/am so angry! I emailed them telling them to fix it, but they never did! So I decided to write this while I was deprived of the new episode and get my C/B fix this way. If it's not fixed by next week I am seriously going to hurt someone. Hahaha.

Anyways, this story takes place in the future, but with the premise that Chuck never returned at the end of 2x25, instead he just stayed in Europe. I hope you all like it!

……………….

After graduation, Chuck didn't see any need to return to the city. While his classmates spent the next four years continuing their education in college, he spent them in Europe directing a small branch of Bass Industries and furthering his business skills.

However, when he turned 21 Lilly refused to continue running the company and demanded that he come home and take over.

After he returned to the city, he saw still his old friends occasionally. He would get drinks with Nate, he saw Serena at family gatherings, and he would run into Blair at social events. Things with Blair were never awkward, despite the abrupt ending to their 'relationship.' That had all happened long ago and they had both gotten over it in the years that had past.

In fact, Chuck was even invited to her wedding. He slid into one of the back pews in the church right before the ceremony started and he watched as she radiated joy and said her vows. He couldn't help but smile slightly at the sight. He was happy for her; that she was finally able to get her happy ending.

At the reception, when a particularly familiar song began, he asked the groom if he could steal the bride for a dance.

As they swayed easily to the tune that they had danced to numerous times before, he cleared his throat and broke the comfortable silence, "Congratulations on finally finding your perfect prince. Nathaniel and I really missed our chance."

She rolled her eyes with a smile, "You bet you did." She teased with a blissful sparkle in her eye.

Chuck looked away from her and said more seriously, "Look, Blair, I know this is a few years delayed, but...I think I might have loved you once."

Her face dropped slightly at his solemn tone, "Chuck don't-,"

"I mean, I-, I can't know for sure. I'll be the first to admit I don't know a thing about love. I have nothing to compare it to." He looked at her with just the hint of a smirk, "But, looking back, I'm sorry I couldn't tell you then, but I really-, I really think that what we had could have been love."

"It was, Chuck." She said softly as she looked at him sincerely, "There's not a doubt in my mind that it was."

He simply stared at her with narrowed eyes and pursed lips before nodding his head once in acceptance of her words. They continued dancing in silence and when the song ended he leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to her cheek. "Thank you." He breathed against her skin before stepping back and handing her off to her waiting husband.

"Congratulations." He said with a soft smile before he walked away.

….

A few days later, Chuck was at his office going over some paper work when he received a call from Blair. When he saw her name on the display, he picked up immediately, "Hello?" he answered; unsure of why she would be calling him.

"Why did you say what you said to me at the wedding?" She asked without pretense.

His brow furrowed in confusion, "Blair, aren't you on your honeymoon?"

She ignored his question, "Why did you decide to tell me now? Why, Chuck?"

"Does it really matter anymore?" He asked with a sigh.

There was a short pause before she replied softly, "Yes, it does. It always mattered."

Chuck began walking slowly around his office and ran his hand over his face before he answered, "I didn't mean to tell you that night. I didn't even realize it until right before I said it. I didn't realize until I saw you that day."

There was a long pause while he waited for her to say something. But when she didn't respond he stop pacing and whispered, "I'm sorry, Blair," before he hung up the phone and sat back down at his desk.

……

It was only three years later when her marriage fell apart. She had been absolutely devastated when she walked in on her husband and their maid in bed, and she immediately made him move out and filed for divorce the very next day. She took a week off to mourn the end of her marriage and heal her broken heart before she returned to work with a tight smile and her head held high.

She was sitting at her desk trying to hold herself together and make it through the last few hours of her first day back to work when a small bouquet of peonies arrived for her. She looked at in confusion when it was set on her desk and immediately read the note that was attached:

_If you want him to be beaten, castrated, or killed just let me know._

_It can be done within the hour._

_-C_

She couldn't help but smile as she shook her head and set the card down on her desk so she could finger the soft petals of her favorite flowers.

…..

Six months later, Serena and Nate finally gotten their act together after all those years of bad timing and miscommunication and they were getting married.

As Chuck and Blair walked back up the aisle together after the ceremony, Blair muttered under her breath half bitterly, half teasingly, "It's about time they figured things out. They've only been the golden couple since forever."

Chuck laughed softly and patted her hand calmly with a playful glint in his eye.

….

Later that night, at the reception, Nate and Serena had just finished their first dance and the guests began to move onto the dance floor with the happy couple. Chuck walked over to Blair, leaned in close and whispered in a husky voice, "Dance with me."

She looked at him almost shyly as she took his hand and they stepped onto the dance floor and moved close together. His hand was on the small of her back and her head rested lightly on his shoulder.

They danced for a few moments before he spoke, "I feel like we might have done this before."

She laughed softly into his chest, "Yea, I think I'm getting some déjà vu."

His tone was more serious when he replied, "You know, I _did_ love you once."

Blair sighed and lifted her head to look at him, "I know, Chuck. You already told me once, at a different wedding."

Chuck shook his head and looked at her intensely, "No, I told you that I thought I had loved you. But I'm sure now. I did love you. I know I did."

"I know. I always knew. Why do you think I fought so hard for you all those years ago?"

He looked surprised for a moment before he tore his eyes away from hers and looked away. "I was scared." He said softly, still refusing to meet her gaze, "I had never experienced, or-, or felt that way. I didn't know how to act."

"Chuck." She said gently as she reached forward and tilted his face back to hers so she could look him in the eyes, "I _know_."

She smiled at him and laid her head back on his shoulder as they continued dancing.

When the song came to an end, Blair started to move away from him and off the dance floor, but he pulled her back to him and pleaded, "Just one more."

She looked at him searchingly for a moment before settling back into his arms and rested her head against his chest.

As they danced, his fingers began to stroke her back gently. He rested his cheek on the top of her head as he whispered, "I don't think I ever stopped."

Blair froze. She couldn't believe what he just said. She almost thought she had imagined it, but when she looked up at him he was looking at her with complete sincerity. She opened and closed her mouth, unable to formulate any sort of response.

At her reaction, a small grin formed on Chuck's face and he didn't give her a chance to reply, choosing instead to pull her close again and continue dancing.

They danced until the song came to an end. When it did, he took a step back and bowed slightly, "Thank you." He said as he leaned forward and kissed her hand before he turned and walked away.

She stood there in shock, with the feel of his lips still lingering on her hand. She watched him go and she couldn't help but remember her own wedding when he had walked away from her after a dance filled with a very similar conversation.

….

Blair didn't see him again until he gave his best man speech later that evening. As he spoke, she again found herself reminiscing on a different wedding when he was the best man and she found herself wishing that he would merely glance over at her. But he avoided her eyes and focused solely on Serena and Nate and their relationship throughout his entire speech. It wasn't as unexpected or as moving or as touching as his first speech, but it was fitting all the same.

…

After most of the guests had left, the bride and groom were finally getting ready to leave. Blair gave Serena one last hug and told the blonde to call her as soon as she got back. Serena assured her that she would with a huge smile as her husband dragged her into the limo and Blair watched as the happy couple drove off.

When they were out of sight, Blair turned and saw Chuck leaning against the wall watching her with his arms crossed over his chest. She walked over to him and said, "You're still here."

"Where else would I be?"

"I haven't seen you all night; not since your speech."

He smirked at her as he shrugged his shoulders, "It wasn't as good as my last one."

Blair shook her head and agreed, "No, it wasn't."

Chuck looked down and snorted at her honesty, "Yes, well, I thought we relived enough memories today."

"I was kind of looking forward to that one." She said softly causing him to look up and meet her gaze.

"Blair…" He began, but she stepped forward and took his hand in hers.

"Chuck, I-," she paused and sighed looking down at their entwined hands, "I never stopped either."

A small grin grew on his face as he reached forward and put his hand on her cheek, lifting her face to his. She leaned into his touch slightly as he spoke, "You know, if our two dimwitted friends can finally make things work, maybe-, well, maybe there is still hope for us too."

Her eyes shone as she smiled to him and said, "Yea, maybe."


End file.
